Dirty Little Secret
by shadowgrl97
Summary: CREVA STORY! After their zombie suicide mission, Sheva promised herself that she Would never fall in love with Chris again. Now 5 years later, she recieves an invitation from Chris regarding the wedding for him and Jill. Sheva packs up her things, happy f
1. Chapter 1

_**Dirty Little Secret CH. 1**_

Sheva looked out the window of her apartment. The scenery was beautiful and the air smelled of flowers. She felt her hand go up to the scar on her arm and sighed. It was the best memory in her life.

_**Flashback:**_

She and Chris had almost defeated all the zombies in Africa except for a few. They walked into a vacant apartment that was said to contain Wesker's dangerous life vials. Sheva was becoming excited yet careless because the mission was almost over. Chris, however, was serious. Even though it was almost over, anything could happen. And had a feeling something would. They walked to a door when they heard a noise. A low humming sound was coming from outside. "Let's split up. You go to that room, I'll stay here." She said. Chris nodded and headed to a room with chipped walls and papers all over the place. He was in there for only five minutes when he heard a scream. Sheva, not thinking before acting, ran over to the window and fell back just as quick. A zombie with a chain saw had cut her across the arm. The zombie hovered over her, about to finish the job, when Chris jumped in front of her. The chain saw cut a huge gash in his side. Sheva used the distraction to grab her gun and go to work. She shot it a total of 10 times and set it on fire it just to be safe. She helped Chris up and heard a noise from outside. Lucky for them, it was a rescue helicopter! As soon as they got on board, they wrapped up Sheva's arm and examined Chris. His cut was more life threatening than she thought. The chain saw had nearly cut him in half. Good thing it only went 3 inches deep.

He was in critical care when they returned back to America. Sheva felt both terrible and love-struck. He jumped in front a chain saw for her! She blushed as she thought of him. _Enough of this googley eyed love Sheva! _She snapped at herself. She walked into Chris's room and sat in a seat next to him. She put her head down and began to cry. "Chris…" she called through her tears. There was blood all over the sheet! He looked like he bathed in blood. "I am so so so sorry. This is all my fault." "No." Chris said, startling her. "Don't you say that. I did what any partner would do, sacrifice myself for you." He said grabbing her hand. Sheva smiled and put her head on his chest. "How ya feeling?" "Better. I needed a total of 200 stiches to patch up, but other than that I am great! I am…" Sheva raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "Was that even believable?" He asked. She laughed as she shook her head. "No. No it wasn't, but I'll play along if you do." This time it was Chris's turn to laugh. "What about you? How are you feeling?" he asked. Sheva was so caught up in Chris that she hadn't thought of herself. Her hand went up to touch the gauze. She cringed in pain as she touched a sensitive spot on her arm. "Whoa are you OK?" he asked concerned. "Yeah. Fine." Chris smoothed her hair down. She looked up into his eyes and began to move forward as he did the same. "Um hi?" Sheva fell over as she looked in the doorway to find Jill looking at them shocked. "Er Jill! Hi." Chris said, just as shocked as Sheva. Jill walked over to Chris and sat in Sheva's chair. Sheva cleared her throat, gaining Jill and Chris's attention. "Yes?" Jill asked innocently. She felt a surge of anger and lets just say it's a good thing her arm was into much pain to move because she didn't know if she would be able to restrain her arm from knocking Jill's teeth out. "That is my seat." She said through clenched teeth. "Oh I'm sorry." Sheva waited for her to move, but Jill didn't budge. "Chris I need to speak with you alone. Can you ask Sheva to please leave?" She asked. Chris looked from Sheva to Jill. "But-" "I said ask her to leave." Chris had a hard look on his face. "Sheva… Can you please… Leave?" Sheva felt the tears well up in her eyes, but pushed them down, nodded, and left without another word.

Thoughts were running through her head as she stormed to her hotel. Jill had ruined everything! She and Chris had a minor spark. They both saw it. Even though for a moment she thought that she and Chris could work, it can't. _Sheva Alomar! What is wrong with you! _She yelled at herself mentally. "I cant do this. I cant be in love with him." She said aloud. She cried herself to sleep that night, murmuring and caressing herself in the words, _I no longer am in love with Chris Redfield…_

_Present Time:_

Sheva frowned at the memory that just surfaced. Now that it came to her, she hasn't seen Chris in years. She sighed and walked back into the kitchen to make coffee. Her dog, Chris(yes she even named her dog after him), ran over to her and waged his tail. "Good morning Chris." She said as she poured her cup of coffee and sat on the couch. Chris ran over and jumped on her lap as he waited for her command. "Can you get the mail for me boy?" she asked. Chris barked happily and ran over to the door, waiting for the mail slot to open. As soon as the mail came in, Chris picked it up, ran to the couch, and dropped it on Sheva's lap. "OK boy let's see. Bills, bills, bills, bills." She said tossing away the bills. She was about to toss away a pink envelope with black designs, when she noticed the senders name. CHRIS REDFIELD AND JILL VALENTINE. Without any hesitation, she ripped open the envelope and her eyes widened. The note read in sloppy handwriting:

_Sheva Alomar,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine,_

_Where: Beverly Hills, Los Angeles_

_Time: 6:30 P,M,_

_Date: April 30__th__ 2012 (Your birthday!)_

_Please join,_

_Chris R & Jill V_

Sheva fell back. What the hell? Chris having his wedding on her birthday AND getting married to Jill. Could this day get any worse? Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey Sheva, how are you?" The phone dropped from her hand. The person on the on the other line was….

_**A/N: Hey soo I hope u like R&R smooches!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2-_**

The person at the end of the line was... Chris!

"Chris...?" Sheva gulped, having a miniature panic attack. Since when did he have her number?

"Hey! Oh man, it's so great to hear from you! It's been years since-"

"The hospital incident." Sheva grumbled dryly. There was silence at the end of the line.

"Yeah..." Chris says after a while. "That..."

Sheva felt like a rock was sitting in the pit of her stomach. Why did this, of all people, have to happen to her? Was God punishing her for her line of duty? If so, God she was so sorry. She'll quit her job at the BSAA and become a nun if she had to. Anything, ANYTHING, was better than that.

"I wanted to make sure you were coming..." Chris was fidgeting at the end of the line; she knew he was. He always used to be like that before every mission... Then she would take his hand and squeeze it gently, telling him everything would be ok. Thoughts like these made her smile.

"Yes..." she answers truthfully. She wanted to be there for him- he was her best friend after all. And even if it killed her, even if it sent her heart to the darkest depths of hell, she wanted, no, NEEDED, to be with him for this. This was an important moment in his life and she wanted to be there for it.

"Great!" I'll see ya then!" and with that, he hung up. Sheva clicked her phone off and slid to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest and staring blankly at her plain white kitchen wall. Why? Why did she say yes?

* * *

"Chris..." Jill said in a sultry tone, walking up from behind and wrapping her arms around Chris's torso. Chris was too busy staring at the cellphone in his hand to care. Why did he bother calling Sheva? He didn't need to. If she showed up, she showed up. If not, then oh well. Nothing lost, nothing gained. But there must've been a reason. Maybe... Maybe because deep down, he knew he wanted to hear her voice, even if it was as bitter as she sounded at the end of the line. He needed to ensure himself that this woman, the same perfect woman he knew back in the day, was still alive. Was still here. Was REAL. Because even though he'd never admit this to Jill, Sheva was perfect. Her attitude, her personality, her sense of style, her accent, her figure, her feelings, her intelligence, EVERYTHING was perfect to him. No matter what anyone else said.

"Chris." Jill snapped, causing him to jump. Jill hated when he zoned out on her. He always zoned out when he was either talking about Sheva or thinking about the wedding. And considering he just spoke to Sheva about the wedding... Well, she hoped his mind wasn't too far gone.

"Yes, babe?" well, looks like he wasn't completely gone. Jill sighed irritably and sat on his lap.

"You're ignoring me again." she pouted, walking her fingers up and down his muscular body. He shivered under her touch. Not because he liked it, but because no matter how many times she did it, her touch was so foreign. They've been together for years and he's still mot used to her.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, his mind going right back to thinking of Sheva. Jill glared and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Stop Chris." she hissed, trying to refrain from smacking the living shit outta him. He wasn't making it so easy.

"What?" he was becoming irritated. Why did she always have to have things her way?

The doorbell rang, thankfully, before the tension could heat up. Jill groaned lazily and got off his lap, walking to the door. She answered to find Claire Redfield, who was her 2 weeks earlier than planned.

"Claire!" Jill threw her arms around her future sister-in-law's neck. Claire cringed then forced a smile, hugging back.

"Hey Jill..."

Jill let go after a bit, beaming. "Oh my god! You weren't supposed to be here till the week before the wedding!"

"Yeah..." Claire scratched the back of her head. "I got off early to help Chris out..." _And I heard Sheva was coming. I like her more than you._

She wanted to say that but Jill's really bitchy so she figured she wouldn't chance it.

"Jill? Who's at the door?" Chris walked to the door woodenly. A grin spread across his face when he took notice of his younger sister.

"Claire!" He opened his arms to his sister who didn't waste any time tackling her big brother in a ginormous hug.

"Hey bro!"

"This calls for celebration!" Jill singsonged as Claire and Chris broke their sibling hug. "I'll go get wine! Do you want anything specific?"

"How about thee wine called shut the fuck up?" Claire offered, earning a hard nudge in the rib cage from her brother.

Jill blinked, staring at her blankly. "I don't think I've ever heard of that wine."

"It's an original from Dumb Ass Land." Claire muttered so only Chris can hear her. Chris glared but there was an obvious smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Just get red wine." Chris smiled, snickering. Jill gave a faint smile before grabbing the car keys and walking outside. Only in the safety of her car does she glare.

"Stupid bitch!" she pounded the seat next to her in anger. Jill hates Claire with apassion. Claire had tried breaking her and Chris up many many times but failed thankfully. Great. Now she had two idiots to deal with.

Claire closed the door tightly behind Jill's departing and turned to Chris, arms crossed and eye brows raised, meaning she was waiting on an explanation.

"What?" Chris asked confusedly, walking to the kitchen.

"You know." Claire followed, taking a seat on a stool at the island in a center of the kitchen. Chris shook his head in annoyance as he made two cups of coffee.

"No I don't."

"Why her? Of all the god damn people, why Jill?" Claire drummed her fingers on the counter in irritation, resting her chin on the palm of her right hand. How could her brother, her smart, wise older brother, be such an idiot when it came to the female species?

"I..." Chris didn't know how to answer. He WAS drunk the night he proposed. And he's pretty sure he mistakingly called her Sheva a few times during the proposal. "I don't know..."

"I liked Sheva better."

"I liked her better too..." he muttered absently, handing her her mug of coffee. Then he blushed, realizing what he just said. "I-I meant friend-wise..."

"Hm." Claire pursed her lips as she curls her fingers around her cup.

They sat in silence for the remaining time that passed til Jill got back, not that either minded. They didn't really have anything to say after Sheva popped in the conversation. What was it about her that did this to Chris. Now all he could do was think about her.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Man its been a REALLY long time, eh? I'm sooooo sorry! A lot has came up... Death of a loved one, grade trouble, friend trouble, block trouble... everything. But I love you all! I would like to give a shout out to Sheva Redfield for messaging me and asking me to continue this story:) Thanks! I had deleted and re-added this story soooo many times, thinking its not good enough but fans like you pulled me through!:) Anyway, I'll try to update soonQ You guys know what to do! Peace, Love, and Creva :* **_


End file.
